


Beyond the storm

by Yoshiaki



Series: Beyond [3]
Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: Clark's POV, M/M, Making Up, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiaki/pseuds/Yoshiaki
Summary: "I'm sorry," I whisper as I sink down to my knees in front of him, and I see his tears when he finally looks up at me.





	Beyond the storm

I can feel his heart yelling at me, can hear its very beat threatening to end him right then and there.

But then he takes a couple of deep breaths and somehow, I feel the calm seeping in around us.

I did not mean to hurt him, didn’t mean to threaten us, but there was no way I was letting the world suffer at the hands of the enemy.

"Can't fucking believe you made the decision to take on such a deadly gamble. What if the Kryptonite killed you?!" He growls, low and deeply that I feel a not-so-good shiver go down my spine, and all I can say is, "I'm sorry, Orin." Because I truly am, in every possible way.

But he refuses to understand, yet I see his expression soften up as the sincerity of my apology reaches him, rendering him useless before me, causing him to fall to his knees in front of me.

  
Now It is my turn to understand how he felt during the battle; he almost lost me, almost faced the end of the day without me and oh, how could I be so selfish to not think of him when I chose _them_ over him. He almost lost himself if I hadn't returned.

"I'm sorry," I whisper as I sink down to my knees in front of him, and I see his tears gather when he finally looks up at me.

"Please..." Is all he manages to choke out as I pull him into a fierce hug. His warmth melts my very soul and I breathe in his unique _ocean-mixed-with-whiskey-and-beach-sand_ scent, listening to his muffled cries against my shoulder.

I hold him until he stops shaking, until he finally gives in to the grief of ‘almost’ before he gathers me as he stands to his feet. He leads me outside the secluded beach house we've been residing in for the past ten years now after I wipe his tears away, and the sun is beginning to set over the horizon after a horrific rain earlier—his turmoil. We finally stop at the edge of the beach, where the tired waves come up and touch our bare feet.

"I can't stand to lose you in any way. Can't be without you even for a day," He whispers as he looks on at the sun.

I can feel the anger finally leave him with each wave and word and just so suddenly I act on the urge to kiss him senseless. To reassure him that I am still here because he saved me from near death.  
His hands are quick to grip my waist tightly and I dominate his mouth with my tongue like a crazed teenager, and before I know it, we're back in the beach house on our large bed of white sheets, making love so roughly that I can't help but cry out deliriously.

"Don't stop!" I plead him continuously, my body arching towards him, craving more even though he's giving his all. And when I finally fall over the edge, he's there falling with me then we literally fall off the bed, breaking into a fit of laughter as I feel his forgiveness washing over me.

"Promise me," he says, shifting on the warm and soft carpet to better accommodate me on his bronze tattooed chest.

"Promise me you'll come back." Because he can't stop me from saving the world, but he can make me give into the desire of his heart.

"I promise." I say, and that is the truth, because ten years of being in love with him is just enough to ease him into a deep sleep, the sun now gone and the return of a calm rain filling the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Would like to thank the few fellow shippers and captains for the kudos in the previous two stories. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! You are appreciated! - Yoshiaki


End file.
